Ben 10 Alien Force: La escuela de Verano
by Gaby.Stories
Summary: Acá están nuestros héroes, ya en el verano…Ben ya era famoso, pero no tanto, su fama había bajado, el abuelo Max les dice, que tienen que ir a la escuela de verano de plomeros, ellos aceptan, pero se dan cuenta, cuando están allá que ahí antiguos amigos
1. Un dia Antes

_Ben 10 FA: La escuela de verano, Un día antes _

**Hoy era el último de clase de todos nuestros héroes, ya eran las… ¡Vacaciones de Verano! Ben estaba ansioso, porque este verano se iba a la playa junto a Julie, Gwen y Kevin, pero todavía quedaban las notas del examen que hoy, se supone que iban a estar listas, si Ben sacaba menos de un 6 no lo dejaban ir a la playa.**

-Por favor, por favor, quiero tener más de un 6 para ir- Pensaba Ben.

-Nervioso, Ben?- Le preguntaba Julie a Ben

-No, no tanto, creo que me dio lo suficiente para un 6- Ben se estaba riendo

-Yamamoto, un 9- La profesora le pasaba a Julie su examen, Julie estaba feliz, ella siempre se sacaba buenas notas, y obviamente la van a dejar ir a la playa

-Tennyson, Te felicito! Obtuviste un 10- Ben tomo el examen, no lo podía creer, BEN TENNYSON UN 10?, eso sí era raro, muy raro

- Un…un 10? No lo puedo creer!- Ben estaba demasiado feliz, no lo pudo evitar y soltó un: WOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! El cual toda la clase se quedo mirándolo.

**En la escuela de Gwen. Gwen se había sacado un 10 en el examen, como, ella era de siempre buenas notas.**

-Entonces hay que ver que hacemos en el verano, me llamas, este bien- Gwen le decía a una amiga, llamada Vanessa, mientras pasaba por los estacionamientos, de la escuela.

-Hey Gwen!- Gwen miro de donde provenía esa voz, no era nadie más que Kevin Levin, sentado en su auto esperándola

-Gwen, ese es el famoso Kevin, el cual tanto hablas-le decía Vanessa a Gwen

-Bueno, si, oye me está esperando, nos vemos me llamas!- Gwen se despidió de Vanessa, Gwen había esperado hasta que ella se alejara, y cuando se dio vuelta para ir donde Kevin, Tenia! Que aparecer Chad, El chico capitán del equipo de futbol

-Hey Gwen, te vas tan rápido- Chad le estaba tomando las manos a Gwen, la cual, ella las quita rápidamente.

-Suéltame- Gwen decía enojada, mientras se alejaba

-Porque? no quiero- Chad le decía a Gwen, Mientras Kevin se acercaba

-Oye, amigo mejor déjala, no te quiero hacer daño, ok?-Kevin le decía a Chad.

-Quien eres tú, para decirme que hacer?- Chad miraba a Kevin con cara de, tú no ERES MI JEFE, Kevin no le hizo caso y se fue con Gwen al deportivo verde.

-Kevin, te debo, ese estúpido no me deja en paz-Gwen decía mientras se ponía el cinturón del auto

-No importa, si se meten contigo, se meten conmigo- Kevin se acerco a Gwen, y la beso –Gwen, quedamos con Ben en juntarnos en el Sr. Malteadas, por eso te vine a recoger

-okey no hay problema- Gwen decía mientras leía un mensaje en su celular

**Gwen y Kevin ya habían llegado al Sr. Malteadas ahí estaban, Ben y Julie**

**Tomando unas malteadas de fresa, y a ellos dos los esperaban con dos de mora.**

-Gwen! Adivina qué?- Ben decía en tono infantil

-Qué?- Gwen le respondió

-Me saque un 10 en el examen, genial no?- Ben tenía la intención de sacarle celos a su prima.

-Que bien Ben, primera vez en AÑOS! Yo también me saque un 10, para tu información-Gwen sabía que ben estaba tratando de sacarle celos. –Julie, cuanto sacaste tu?- Gwen le preguntaba a Julie

-Me saque un 9- Julie le decía con confianza a Gwen –Kevin, cuanto sacaste tu?- Julie ahora le preguntaba a Kevin

-Me saque un 8- Kevin no se sentía avergonzado –Hubiera sacado un 9 solo que no estudie- Decía riéndose.

**En eso los chicos comenzaron a hablar del tema de la playa, pero en eso la placa de Gwen suena, era un llamado del abuelo Max.**

-Hola, chicos, saben que les tengo una noticia-Decía el abuelo Max-

-Que noticia Sr. Tennyson?- preguntaba Kevin

-Tienen que ir a la escuela de verano de plomeros, aunque digan que no, igual tienen que ir- Max le decía a todos excepto a Julie, ya que ella, no era ni es ni será, una plomero

-Nos no queda opción, tenemos que ir- Decía Gwen.

-Si eso creo- Decía Ben, con cara de decepción

-Cuando nos vamos Sr. Tennyson?-Kevin le preguntaba a Max.

-Mañana, bueno me tengo que ir, mañana en la mañana le envió a Kevin las direcciones- se perdió la conexión con el abuelo Max , y Kevin se paro y se fue a su auto, y le dijo a Gwen si la llevaba, rápido se había hecho de noche ya eran las 9 PM.

**Kevin fue a dejar a Gwen a su casa, ya en casa de Gwen:**

-Bueno, mañana te vengo a buscar verdad?- Kevin y Gwen estaban apoyados en el auto

-Eso creo- Gwen se estaba acercando a Kevin, mientras Kevin hacia lo mismo, pero antes de que se besaran.

-Gwen, llegaste antes?- Decía el Padre de Gwen, Frank –Y veo que te vinieron a dejar?-

-Hola Sr. Tennyson- Kevin estaba nervioso, él sabía que no le caía del todo bien al padre de Gwen.

-Bueno, Me voy, nos vemos mañana- Gwen entro rápido a su casa mientras su padre, se quedo con Kevin afuera

-Bueno adiós! Sr. Tennyson- Kevin se fue rápido, con una decepción muy grande.

**En eso Ben había dejado a Julie en su casa.**

-Entonces lo planes de la playa se cancelan?- Decía Julie triste

-Si eso creo, Julie, pero otra vez será ya?, me tengo que ir adiós- Ben se sentó en su auto y se fue.

-Porque no la bese! OOO! Soy un idiota- Se decía a si mismo Ben.

**Volviendo a la casa de Gwen, Gwen no les dijo a sus padres sobre la escuela, solo que iba ir a la playa. Y Kevin obviamente también dijo lo mismo, y Ben, para que preguntar, obviamente ¡Lo mismo!**

Aclaraciones:

-La amigo de Gwen, Vanessa al igual que Chad, no son de la serie, yo los invente

¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!


	2. El viaje y los conocidos

Ben 10 FA La escuela de Verano, El viaje y los conocidos.

**El abuelo Max ya le había enviado las coordenadas a Kevin, Kevin se tuvo que levantar temprano, por temprano me refiero a las 8:30 AM, Para salir a las 9:30 AM de su casa para ir a buscar a los primos Tennyson, Gwen se había ido a la casa de Ben en la mañana, para que los padres de esta, no regañaran a Kevin. Kevin ya había llegado a la casa de Ben.**

-Hola, Kevin- Ben, saludaba con mucha energía y se subió, y se sentó en el asiento trasero del auto de Kevin, como siempre.

-Hola, Ben, ¿y tu prima?- como era de suponerse, pregunto rápidamente por Gwen.

-¡Acá estoy!-Decía Gwen saliendo de la casa de Ben, ella rápidamente beso a Kevin y se subió al auto, ella como siempre, se sentó adelante.

-Bueno, será un largo viaje, su abuelo me envió las coordenadas, y no son tan cercas que digamos-Kevin se estaba subiendo al auto mientras decía todo eso

-Oh, está bien, dormiré entonces, nada de turbinas Kevin! Buenas noches-Ben se recostó en el asiento trasero y comenzó a dormir.

-¿Enserio es tan largo el viaje?- Preguntaba Gwen, mientras leía otro mensaje en su celular

-No, se lo dije para que no molestara durante todo el viaje-Kevin lo decía riéndose

-Buena idea, ¿cuánto seria de viaje?- Gwen seguía preguntando

-Unos… 45 minutos-Kevin había puesto más velocidad –No creo que 30 minutos- Decía riéndose

**El viaje estaba divertido, Ben seguía durmiendo, Gwen estaba mirando el paisaje, y Kevin concentrado en el volante, pero el viaje ya se había acabado, Gwen despertó a Ben, y cuando se bajaron del auto, vieron…¡NADA!**

-Sigan caminando- Decía Kevin en tono de jefe, los chicos siguieron caminando, y que tal, era un campo ocultador, y detrás de todo, había 3 edificios, grandes, azules con ventanas, y varios adolecentes con poderes, pero Ben era el único con un reloj que lo trasformaba.

- Ben, a ti te toco la habitación 13-C, la tendrás que compartir con otras 2 personas, Gwen y a ti te toco, la 17-E, y a mí la 12-A-Kevin decía mientras se alejaba al pasillo de habitaciones de las 1-A hasta las 15-A, Gwen se fue por el camino, de las 10-E hasta las 20-E, y Ben hasta la de 9-C hasta las de 30-C.

**Gwen se fue a si habitación y cuando llego, sus compañeras no eran más que: ¡Elena Validus y Kai Green! Gwen no lo podía creer, ella dos? Amigas? Aun más extraño, Elena le caía un poco mejor a Gwen pero KAI, ¡NO!**

-¿Gwen Tennyson?- Elena la miraba sorprendida –¿Qué haces aquí?- Elena seguía sorprendida

-Elena, la conoces?- Kai miraba a Gwen con cara de Me das asco

-Sí, ¿tú también?-Elena decía

-el punto es que las dos me conocen- Gwen decía imponiéndose antes de las burlas de Kai.

-Vino Ben?- Elena y Kai preguntaron al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que Gwen respondiera ya había salido de su habitación y fue a buscar a Ben.

**En la habitación de Kevin, a Kevin le había tocado con…¡Cooper Daniels! Y con un chico llamado, Tyler Masson. **

-¿Hola?- Kevin decía medio confundido, más bien no medio, MUY confundido

-¡Hola!- Tyler le decía a Kevin –Soy Tyler, Tyler Masson- Tyler estaba feliz

-Kevin?- Cooper estaba un poco confundido

-Hola, me llamo Kevin, gusto en conocerte Tyler, Oye Tyler me acompañas, te presentare a mis amigos.

-VINO GWEN?- Cooper estaba ansioso, pero antes de que Kevin le respondiera, ya estaban saliendo con Tyler a buscar a Ben y a Gwen.

**En la habitación de Ben, estaba todo normal, Ben conoció a una chica llamada, Andrea, era una chica de pelo café con ojos azules, a Ben no le llamo la atención, pero como iban a estar en la misma clase. Gwen llego corriendo a donde estaba Ben. **

-¡BEN!, te tengo una noticia- Gwen estaba alterada

-Que noticia Gwen- Ben estaba entusiasmado –A Gwen ella es Andrea-

-Hola Andrea, Ben la noticia es, sabes quienes son mis compañeras de habitación?- Gwen hizo una pausa –SON ELENA VALIDUS Y KAI GREEN-

- no inventes, de verdad?- Ben estaba atónito

-No invento es de Verdad- Gwen le estaba diciendo a Ben pero en eso, llega Kai.

-Ben!- Kai estaba abrazando a Ben –Te extrañe-

-Yo igual, je je- Ben estaba tratando de soltarse de los abrazos de Kai.

**Gwen se había alejado de ahí, y se había ido al comedor con Andrea, en el comedor se encontró con Tyler pero él estaba sin Kevin. Andrea Había ido al Baño. **

-Hola, soy Tyler, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntaba Tyler a Gwen, obviamente Tyler estaba tratando de coquetear con tal.

-Soy Gwen - Gwen estaba sonriendo encantadoramente, ese chico le había gustado pero no tanto como Kevin era como que en una escala del 1 al 10 el tenia 5 y Tyler 5 también.

**Kevin vio como Gwen estaba hablando con ese tal Tyler inmediatamente sintió celos pero antes de meterse entre esos dos, aparece Andrea, ella había chocado con Kevin, según ella 'no era su intención' **

-Disculpa, soy una tonta, no me fije que estabas ahí- Decía Andrea

-No no importa- Kevin se había quedado fijamente mirándola era casi lo mismo que le pasaba a Gwen.

**Después de un rato, todos los chicos se habían ido a su habitación, excepto Andrea y Tyler. **

-Nuestro plan está resultando, el 1er día y está funcionando-Decía Andrea, la cual de pronto una cortina la invadió, y se trasformo en…CHARMCASTER

-Sí de maravilla, nos vengaremos de Gwen…- Lo mismo le paso a Tyler el cual era…Darkstar…

**Dark y Charm se quedaron riéndose mientras Kevin estaba hablando con Gwen. **

-Sabes que hoy conocí una chica llamada Andrea- Kevin le estaba diciendo a Gwen

-Andrea? Yo conocí a un Tyler- Gwen decía sorprendida, mientras Kevin se acercaba para darse un largo beso con Gwen

**Mientras Kevin y Gwen se besaban Ben estaba paseando por la escuela, y mientras paseaba se encontró con Elena! **

-Elena?- Ben decía sorprendido

-Ben?- Elena abrazo a Ben –Te extrañe, no nos veíamos desde la vez que me ayudaste cuando secuestraron a mi padre-

-Sí, tanto tiempo- Ben estaba disfrutando ese abrazo más que con el de Kai

**Después de hablar Ben y Elena se fueron a sus habitaciones, mañana un día de clases los esperaba**

**...  
**

Aclaraciones:

-Esta historia sucede desde la serie 'Ultimate alien' para adelante

-Tyler y Andrea, son los adolecentes que se trasformaron Charm y Dark

-Elena, Kai y Cooper no son plomeros, solo por que provienen de familias de plomeros están en esta escuela


	3. El 1er dia

Ben 10 FA La escuela de verano, El 1er día

**Ya era mañana, era el 1er día de clases, todos nuestros héroes se habían despertado a las 8:00 AM por que la clases comenzaban a las 9:30 AM y terminaban a las 4:10 PM, Como todos estaban en la misma clase este era su horario. De los días Lunes, Martes y Jueves**

_**-Historia de cómo se formo un plomero (Desde las 9:30 hasta las 11:00 AM)**_

_**-Estar en forma para una misión, en otras palabras, atletismo (Desde las **_

_**11:30 AM hasta las 1:30 PM)**_

_**- Estrategia en batalla (Desde las 2:30 PM hasta las hasta las 3:00 PM)**_

_**- Pelea y uso de armas de plomeros (Desde las 3:00 PM hasta las 4:10 PM)**_

**Este es el horario de los días miércoles y viernes, estos días salían a las 1:30 PM**

_**-Técnicas para usar armas de plomeros (Desde las 9:30 AM hasta las 11:00)**_

_**-Técnicas para distraer al enemigo (Desde las 11:30 AM hasta las 12:30 AM)**_

_**-Electivos, los electivos son las clases, si quieres tomar una en particular (Desde las 12:30 AM hasta las 1:30 PM)**_

**Ben antes de entrar a clases se encontró con Gwen y Kevin, Los chicos estaban pensando en que electivos se iban a inscribir, Kevin se inscribió en **_**Pelea y uso de armas**_**, Ben en **_**Estrategia en batalla **_**y Gwen en **_**Atletismo.**_

-Tenemos que entrar a Clase, ¿Gwen te sientas conmigo?- Ben le preguntaba a Gwen, antes de que Kevin le preguntara

-Okey Ben =)- Gwen le dijo y entraron rápidamente y se sentaron en el 4to puesto en la 2da fila, y Kevin se sentó en el 5to de la 2da fila, obviamente detrás de Gwen.

**Ya estaba empezando la clase, y Andrea y se fue a sentar al lado de Kevin.**

-Hola =), ¿Me recuerdas?- Andrea le preguntaba a Kevin

-Hola, a tu eres…eh…- Kevin no se acordaba de su nombre

-Andrea, así me llamo Kevin- Andrea Le dijo a Kevin

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- Kevin estaba confundido

-Porque, he oído a mucha gente llamarte así- Andrea le sonreía

**Ya estaba empezando la clase de 'Historia de cómo se formo un plomero' pero antes se tenían que presentar y comenzaron desde atrás, ósea con Kevin y Andrea.**

-Me llamo Kevin Levin, tengo 17 años-

-Soy Andrea Steep, tengo 17 años-

**Ahora venia Gwen y Ben, los primos Tennyson.**

-Soy Gwen Tennyson- Toda la clase se quedo en shock cuando dijeron Tennyson –Tengo 16 años-

-Me llamo Ben Tennyson, Tengo 16 años- Toda clase comenzó _El es ben tennyson, el chico con el reloj _Y entre otras cosas

**Después de presentarse toda la clase, llego Tyler,Cooper, Elena y Kai**

-¡Hola! Soy Tyler, Tyler Masson, tengo 16 años-

-Me llamo, Elena Validus, tengo 16 años-

-Soy, Kai Green, tengo 16 años

Soy Cooper Daniels, tengo 14 años-

**Después de una larga y aburrida clase, era recreo ¡POR FIN! Todos estaban felices, y salieron corriendo al recreo, después venia la clase de atletismo.**

-Oye Gwen, ¿por que no nos conocemos un poco?- Tyler le paso una bebida de fresa a Gwen, mientras se sentaban

-Está bien, ¿comienzas tu?- Gwen estaba mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes, con el pelo café.

-Está bien, estudio karate, soy uno de los mejores de mi clase, me gustan el color amarillo, y soy un plomero, te toca- Obviamente Tyler sabia todo eso de Gwen.

-¿¡No enserio!, yo también hago Karate, soy unas de las mejores de mi clase, amo las flores amarillas, y soy una plomero, que coincidencia- Gwen estaba feliz de saber de alguien que era casi igual que ella

-Y también se ve que tienes varios pretendientes, Cooper, Kevin, y yo ¿verdad?- Obviamente una estrategia de Tyler en otras palabras Darkstar

-Eso creo- Gwen estaba mirando a Tyler con una cara de enamorada, Kevin estaba entrando a la cafetería donde estaban esos dos.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- Gwen le decía mientras se iba donde Elena, ella estaba con Kai.

**Kevin había visto a Tyler, y se iba a acercar para sentarse con él, pero llega Andrea. He hiso la misma técnica que Tyler, solo que a ella le gustaban los autos, no tenia padre, y sabe mucho de mecánica, obviamente lo mismo que Kevin, y le dijo sobre los pretendientes, y el cayo en su trampa. En otra parte, Gwen estaba hablando con Elena, y Kai se había ido al lado de Ben.**

-Hola Ben- Kai tenía la intención de coquetear con él pero no funciona.

-Hola kai- El teléfono de Ben estaba soñando era Julie -¡Hola! Julie, lamento por no llamarte, bueno solo era para eso, adiós-

-Oye ben, que te parece si nos sentamos juntos la próxima clase- Kai le estaba diciendo a Ben

-Claro, no hay problema- Ya habían tocado la campana y todos se fueron al gimnasio, Ben se sentó al lado de Kai, Gwen estaba sola, Y Tyler se fue a sentar al lado de ella, y Kevin tenía la intención del otro lado, pero ese lo ocupo Andrea.

**Después de esta clase no era tan aburrida como la otra, era divertida, pro se termino, venia el almuerzo. Gwen se fue a sentar con Elena y Kai, y kai 'sin querer' se le cayó su almuerzo encima de Gwen.**

-Con que quieres jugar sucio, ¿verdad?- Gwen tomo un poco de su comido y se lo arrojo

-Sabes que, ¡si quiero!- Kai tomo la bebida de Elena y se la arrojo a Gwen, Ben estaba viendo eso, Tyler Igual, en eso llega Kevin.

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!- Ben grito y comenzaron todos a tirarse comida

**Mientras la pelea de comida seguía, Andrea entro al comedor, Kevin estaba en la puerta, tratando de esquivar toda la comida, Andrea se tropezó y Cayo y Kevin la ayudo a levantarse.**

-Oh, ¿estás bien?- Kevin le preguntaba.

-Sí, eso creo – Andrea envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kevin, y lo Beso.

**Mientras Andrea besaba a Kevin, Gwen piso un trozo de comida y tropezó, y cuando estaba en el suelo vi a Kevin, no lo podía creer, Kevin claramente se dio cuenta y dejo a Andrea, y cuando se acerco para hablar con Gwen, era tarde, el inspector de la escuela se había enterado sobre la 'Guerra'.**

-Señorita Tennsyon y Green, ¡A MI OFICINA!- El inspector les decía a las chicas, mientras se iban enojadas a la oficina.

**Cuando las chicas se habían ido a la oficina y después de la charla y lo demás. Kevin estaba afuera de la oficina, Gwen y Kai salieron ninguna de las 2 comenzó a hablar.**

-Gwen, te lo puedo explicar- Kevin estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

-Kevin, no estoy de humor- Gwen estaba enojada caminando por los pasillos para ir a su habitación a bañarse.

-Gwen- Kevin le tomo una mano y la paro –óyeme aunque sea 2 segundos-

-¿qué quieres que oiga?, 'no es que ella me beso' o 'no no quería', no caigo con eso Kevin- Gwen estaba entrando a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó al frente de ella a llorar.

**En otro lado Ben, estaba hablando con Kai, y Tyler.**

-¡BEN! Tu prima es una estúpida- Kai le decía llena de Fideos con salsa y bebida de fresa

-Tu kai quédate callada, porque tu comenzaste la pelea, ¿okey?- Ben estaba enojado con Kai.

-Sí, mira lo que le hiciste a Gwen, eso sí es bajo- Tyler le decía a Kai, y después se fue caminando a la habitación de Gwen.

**Gwen se había bañado y de pronto alguien toco la puerta. Gwen fue a abrir la puerta, ella seguía llorando.**

-Tyler eres tú, me da gusto verte- Gwen abrazo a Tyler

-Supe lo de Kevin, y estuvo divertida la guerra de comida, je je- Tyler después de decirle todo esto, la beso, Gwen se dejo.

**Mientras Tyler y Gwen se besaban, Kevin iba pasando por allí, también quedo pasmado, se iba a pelear con Tyler antes de entrar a clase, quedaban 5 minutos para entrar, Gwen se fue a clase, y Tyler se quedo solo y Kevin se acerco.**

-Creí que eras un chico bueno Tyler- Kevin estaba preparando su puño –Te vuelves a acercar a ella, y te juro que te mato, ¿está bien?-

-¡Lo dudo!- Tyler se alejo, y se fue a clase.

**Ben estaba con Elena. Antes de entrar a Clase**

-Pobre Gwen- Elena decía

-Si pobre- Ben estaba triste por su prima

-¿Supiste lo que le hizo Kevin?- Elena le preguntaba a Ben

-no, ¿le hizo algo? Lo voy a matar si le hizo algo a mi prima- Ben estaba pasmado

-El tonto de Kevin, se estuvo besando con Andrea, lo bueno que Gwen le dio su merecido, y ella se beso con Tyler, y al parecer Kevin ya no es tan amigo con ese.- Elena le decía a Ben.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE ESTUPIDO!- Ben estaba furioso

- Te apoyo- Ya estaba empezando la clase, Gwen se sentó con Ben, Kevin le dijo a Andrea que no quería sentarse con ella, Kevin se sentó con Cooper.

**Ya había pasado 10 minutos de clase, Gwen necesitaba un lápiz, su primo no tenia y se tuvo que dar la vuelta y le pidió a Cooper.**

-Cooper, ¿me prestas un Lápiz?- Gwen le preguntaba a Cooper

-¡Yo tengo!- Kevin le decía a Gwen, ella no lo tomo en cuenta

-Te presto, si aceptas salir conmigo esta noche- Cooper tenia la esperanza de un si

-Cooper, deja las tonterías.-Gwen estaba riéndose

-Ya, toma- Cooper le paso un lápiz y ella se dio vuelta.

**Ya era de noche, y Charm y Dark se pusieron a hablar.**

-Funciono de maravilla el plan- Darkstar estaba feliz

-¡Sí! Mañana, ya sus poderes serán nuestros- Charm estaba riéndose

-Si eso creo- Dark estaba acompañando a Charm en las risas.

Aclaraciones:

-Las clases, yo las invente me tomo trabajo XD

-y este capítulo ha sido más largo, porque hoy me sentí inspirada, fueron 1666 palabras.

¡No se pierdan el Próximo capítulo!


	4. La fiesta de fin de semana 1era parte

Ben 10 Fa La escuela de verano, La fiesta de Fin de semana 1era parte

**Ya era fin de semana, las cosas seguían igual, Gwen estaba enojada con Kevin, Kevin se lamentaba por perder a Gwen, Ben se comenzaba a enamorar de Elena, pero no sabía que iba a pasar con Julie. Bueno, tampoco Tyler se había transformado en el 'Novio de Gwen' pero igual Kevin estaba enojado con el…Ben y Gwen se fueron a la cafetería.**

-Oye Gwen, va a haber una fiesta esta noche, ¿Qué te parece si vamos?, voy a invitar a Elena- Ben estaba tomándose una malteada.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?- A Gwen le gusto mucho la idea -oye ben…¿Qué paso con Julie?-

-Julie…No paso nada con ella, pero bueno, va a ver karaoke ¡¿Por qué no cantas algo?- Ben sabía que su prima cantaba bien

-Podría ser…canto algo si tú también cantas- Gwen estaba comiendo una barra de cereal

-Está bien, ¿Trato?- Ben estaba estirando su mano

-Trato- Gwen estrecho la mano de su primo

**Elena estaba en la habitación con Kai, estaban hablando de la fiesta de la noche, Gwen se había ido al gimnasio a esperar a Ben, y Ben estaba en camino donde Elena.**

-Elena, ¿vas a ir?- Kai le preguntaba a Elena

-Eso creo, si me invitan bien, si no, bien también- Elena estaba feliz

**En eso alguien toca la puerta, Elena se para y es Ben.**

-Hola Ben , ¿Qué quieres?-

-Hola Elena, Bueno, ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de esta noche, conmigo?- Ben estaba nervioso

-Eh, Bueno ¡Claro!, te veo allí- Elena cerró la puerta

**Kevin estaba paseando por la escuela, cuando en su insignia de plomero recibe un llamado del abuelo Max.**

-Kevin te tengo noticias-

-¿Que noticias? Sr. Tennyson-

- Charmcaster y Darkstar están en la misma zona que ustedes 3, y por cierto ¿Y los chicos?-

-Se enojaron conmigo, en especial Gwen-

-Kevin, ahora les tienes que decir sobre esto, tal vez, vuelvas a recuperar a Gwen, Bueno adiós Kevin-

-Adiós Sr. Tennyson-

**De vuelta al gimnasio, Ben había llegado y Con Gwen entraron.**

-Mira Ben, te apuesto que no puedes llegar a la cima, y tocar la campana- Gwen estaba mirando hacia arriba –Pero sin aliens-

-Claro que puedo- Ben tomo la soga y comenzó a Subir.

**Kevin estaba corriendo buscando donde estaban los chicos. Ben estaba en la mitad de la soga, y ¡cayo!**

-Ha Ha, No pudiste Ben- Gwen estaba riéndose –Es mi turno- Ben se paro, y se puso a unos metros de la soga.

**Gwen, logro llegar hasta la campana, y la toco =) y desde arriba le dijo a Ben.**

-Muy fácil-

**Kevin los vio y entro al gimnasio, Gwen vio que alguien pasaba la puerta, Ben igual, Gwen bajo.**

-Necesito hablar con ustedes-Kevin decía apresurado

-Sobre que, Kevin- Ben estaba muy serio

- Recibí un llamado del abuelo Max- Kevin se había calmado

-¿Que te dijo?- Gwen le pregunto a Kevin

-Charmcaster y Darkstar, están acá- Kevin seguía calmado

-¡¿Qué?- Ambos primos lo dijeron

-Como escucharon- Kevin miro de reojo a Gwen

-Saben, que no necesitamos un plan para esta misión, es muy fácil de quienes son- Gwen estaba afirmada a la soga

-¿A quién insinúas Gwen?- Ben le preguntaba a su prima

-Es obvio, Tyler y Andrea, es solo lógica…misteriosamente Tyler, hace karate, le gusta es uno de los mejores de su clase y casi lo mismo que yo-Gwen sabía que era obvio

-Sí y Andrea, le gustan los autos, no tiene padre y casi lo mismo que yo- Kevin dijo eso después de unos minutos de que Gwen dijera lo que dijo

-Y Gwen, no nos buscan a nosotros a ti…- Ben le decía a su prima

-Soy la única con magia y con un tipo de relación con esos dos- Gwen estaba mirando el techo

-En la fiesta investigaremos, tengo que ir a buscar a Elena- Ben se fue, y Gwen se fue a los baños

**Después de unos minutos Gwen salió y Kevin se acerco a ella para poder a hablar.**

-Así que, Gwen, lo sabías desde un principio-

-Sí, si lo sabia-

-Entonces, ¿no estás enojada conmigo?-

-Estoy enojada contigo, por que fuiste MUY PERO MUY IDIOTA-

-Se que fui idiota, soy un idiota por perder a un chica inteligente, bonita y deportiva-

-Enserio-

-enserio soy un idiota-

-si lo eres mucho-

-Gracias por el cumplido-

**Gwen y Kevin se estaban riendo, pero Gwen se fue, tenía que irse a la fiesta a ver como Ben se humillaba cantando. Ya en la fiesta Ben fue el 1ero en cantar.**

-Bueno ahora viene, Ben Tennyson, cantando la canción 'I found away'-Decía el presentador de la fiesta, Mientras ben subia.

-¡Hola a todos! Ahora voy a cantar la canción 'I found away'

_**I never thought that it'd be so simple but**_

_**I found a way, I found a way**_

_**I always thought that it'd be too crazy but**_

_**I found a way, I found a way**_

**I found away-Drake Bell**

**Ben cantaba bien, pero no excelente, Pero fue lo suficiente para que Gwen se matara de la risa, Kevin estaba allí, pero estaba en detrás el también se mato de la risa.**

-Ahora viene Gwen Tennyson cantando la canción 'Get the party stared'-El presentador volvía a decir mientras Gwen se subía al escenario.

-Bueno ahora para animar un poco la fiesta, _Get the party stared_

_**I'm comin' up**_

_**So you better you better**_

_**Get this party started**_

_**I'm comin' up**_

_**So you better you better**_

_**Get this party started**_

**Get the party stared-P¡nk**

**Esta canción si animo a todos en la fiesta, Gwen se bajo y recibió muchos aplausos, y se fue a burlar de su primo, Mientras Kevin estaba mirando a Gwen, mientras en eso se acerca…¡Cooper!.**

-Kevin…¿Por qué Gwen te toma mas encuentra a tu que a mí?

-Cooper, yo paso más tiempo con ella, fui su novio…-

-Si Kevin…Fuiste…bueno me voy-

Este capítulo si me tomo mucho en escribirlo…pero, ¡no se pierdan la 2da parte!

Atte.


	5. La fiesta de fin de semana 2da parte

Ben 10 FA La escuela de Verano, La fiesta de fin de semana 2da parte

**Cooper estaba al se había ido al baño, mientras que Kai se acercaba a Kevin.**

-¿Cómo te puede gustar una tan idiota chica, como Gwen?- Kai le preguntaba a Kevin

-¿Por qué le tienes celos a Gwen?- Kevin se reía

-¡¿Qué? Yo no le tengo celos- Kai se negaba de algo cierto

-Si no le tuvieras celos, no estarías en contra de ella, y no le hubieras tirado esa comida- Kevin seguía riéndose

-Ja, bueno- Kai se iba al lado de Gwen y le arrojo una Bebida en la cabeza pero Gwen la detuvo con un rayo de mana

-¿Querías Kai?- Gwen le sonreía a Kai –ja ja-

-Si quería- Kai se fue enojada

**Kevin se estaba riendo con el show que hizo Kai ante Gwen, Gwen estaba hablando con Ben.**

-Oye Ben, no sabía que Kai me odiaba tanto- Gwen se estaba riendo mientras decía eso

-Yo tampoco sabía, es raro- Ben también se estaba riendo.

-Bueno, oye Ben, voy a salir al patio, me estoy ahogando acá adentro- Gwen salió

**Cuando Gwen estaba afuera, de pronto se dio vuelta y un rayo de magia la llevo hacia el árbol, no era nadie más que Charmcaster y Darkstar.**

-¡Suéltenme!- Gwen estaba tratando de quitarse los rayos de magia de Darkstar.

-No lo haremos, por fin Gwen lograremos tener tus poderes- Charmcaster, esta riéndose, pero Gwen tuvo un Plan.

-¿Te acuerdas como te vencí la ultima vez?- Gwen decía

-Si, Gwen si me acorde de eso ya vengo preparada- Decía Charmcaster

-Si eso creo, ¡oye tu y Darkstar harían buena pareja!-Eso esa parte de tu plan

-¿Enserio?, no lo creo- Darkstar está impresionado tanto que Dark y Charm se miraron y Gwen le tiro un rayo de mana a Charmcaster y la empujo, y a Darkstar lo encerró en varios rayos de mana y este no se pudo mover.

-Con que este era tu plan, Gwen, no es tan listo- Charm tiro un rayo de magia contra Gwen y esta se golpeo contra el arbo, cayendo desmayada.

**Charmcaster se acercaba para acabar con Gwen pero charmcaster es atacada por fuegos, que los tiraba nadie mas que… ¡Ben transformado en Fuego pantanoso (Swamp fire) y Kevin a su lado, Kevin fue a haber como estaba Gwen, mientras Ben estaba atacando a Darkstar y a charmcaster.**

-Hey, necesito ayuda- Ben estaba 2 contra 1

-Gwen esta desmayada, espera eres Ben 10- Kevin estaba tratando de despertar a Gwen.

-Puedes dejarla ahí y ayudarme- Ben estaba en tono infantil, tanto que Kevin se paro y absorbió roca y fue a golpear a Darkstar.

-Nos nos veíamos desde hace tiempo Kevin- Darkstar se reía

-Si eso creo- Kevin estaba tratando de golpear –Veo que tienes nueva novia, ¿eh, TYLER?-

-¡¿Qué?, charmcaster mi novia, por favor hay mejores, y ya lo sabías- Darkstar estaba alucinado

-¿Cómo que mejores?- Charm estaba enojada y dejo de pelear contra Ben

**Darkstar y Charm comenzaron a discutir olvidándose completamente de Ben y Kevin, mientras esos dos discutían, Gwen despertó con un severo dolor de cabeza, pero logro abrir un portal y empujarlos.**

-¡Gwen!- Ben y Kevin decían al mismo tiempo

-Gwen, despertaste- Ben estaba aliviado

-Si eso creo. Auch- Gwen se sobaba la cabeza –me golpee contra el árbol-

-Eso, veo, ¿estás bien?- Kevin estaba ayudando a pararse a Gwen

-Si eso creo- Gwen seguía con síntomas de dolor

-Otra vez ustedes dos tratando de coquetear después de todas las peleas que tuvieron por cosas estúpidas, ¡O! me tienen hasta la coronilla-Ben les decía riéndose.

**Gwen y Kevin decidieron quedarse callados, y Kevin fue a dejar a Gwen a su habitación**

**Por mientras en la fiesta**

-Ben, ¿qué paso?-Elena estaba con una cara de duda

-Nada importante- Ben decía riéndose -¿quieres Bailar?- Ben tomo la mano de Elena mientras comenzaba la canción para bailar lento, titulada _It´s your love- Tim Mcgraw._

**Ben y Elena bailaban, Mientras Kevin estaba con Gwen a las afueras de la habitación.**

-Gracias, Kevin-

-De nada Gwen, bueno creo que volveré a la fiesta-

-Si vuelve, creo que es mejor, Kevin =)-

-Bueno entonces voy a volver-

-oh, está sonando mi canción favorita-

-Tu canción favorita eh, ¿Quieres bailar?-

-¿Acá?-

-Si acá, nadie molestara-

-Eso creo, pero todavía me duele la cabeza-

**Hubo un silencio el cual después Kevin se despidió y estaba ya unos dos metros de la puerta de Gwen cuando Gwen.**

-Hey Kevin- Gwen lo beso en la mejilla –nos vemos mañana

-Si mañana- Kevin se impresiono

**Gwen se devolvió y cerró la puerta, con una sonrisa en su cara.**

**En la fiesta… Seguía la canción de Tim McGraw. Ben y Elena bailaban, Kai admirando celosa ese Show, Kevin se había ido a su cuarto, y Gwen estaba con una sonrisa duchándose.**

_**Dancing in the dark, middle of the night**_

_**Taking your heart and holding it tight**_

_**Emotional touch, touching my skin**_

_**And asking you to do what you've been doing all over again**_

_**Oh, it's a beautiful thing**_

_**Don't think I can keep it all in**_

_**I just gotta let you know**_

_**What it is that won't let me go**_

_**It's your love, it just does something to me**_

_**It sends a shock right through me**_

_**I can't get enough**_

_**And if you wonder about the spell I'm under**_

_**Oh,It's your love**_

_**Better than I was, more than I am**_

_**And all of this happend by taking your hand**_

_**And who I am now is who I wanted to be**_

_**And now that we're together**_

_**I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free**_

_**Oh, it's a beautiful**_

_**Thing**_

_**Don't think I can keep it all in (Oh)**_

_**And if you ask me why i've changed**_

_**All I gotta do is say your sweet name**_

_**It's your love, it just does something to me**_

_**It sends a shock right through me**_

_**I can't get enough**_

_**And if you wonder about the spell I'm under**_

_**Oh,It's your love**_

_**Oh, Baby**_

_**It's a beautiful thing**_

_**Don't think I can keep it all in**_

_**I just gotta let you know**_

_**What it is that won't let me go**_

_**It's your love, it just does something to me**_

_**It sends a shock right through me**_

_**I can't get enough**_

_**And if you wonder about the spell I'm under**_

_**Oh,It's your love**_

_**It's your love**_

_**It's your love- Tim McGraw**_


	6. Sin Andrea y sin Tyler Hasta la tarde

Ben 10 FA La escuela de verano, Un día sin Andrea y sin Tyler Hasta la tarde

**Ya era lunes, todos los habían pasado muy bien en la fiesta, pero después de esta…Ni Andrea ni Tyler volvieron a aparecer, a Ben y Kevin les pareció extraño y estaban esperando otra pelea, pero por otro lado, Gwen estaba tranquila, ella no apresuraba cosas.**

**Ya habían pasado dos clases, así que ahora venia el 2do recreo.**

-Hey Kevin- Ben estaba corriendo hacia Kevin, el cual se encontraba solo.

-Que quieres Tennyson- Kevin no le tomo mucha importancia a Ben

-va a ver un torneo de futbol, otro de karate y uno de baloncesto- Ben estaba entusiasmado

-¿de verdad?, supongo que vas a participar en el de futbol, y quieres que yo te ayude- Kevin se reía

-Ayudarme, no, solo que participes, seas delantero, yo seré arquero como siempre- Ben seguía entusiasmado

-Está bien, donde me inscribo- Kevin miro a Ben

-No hace falta ya te inscribí- Ben se reía –Ahora le diré a Gwen sobre el de Karate- la campanilla de fin de recreo sonó, así que todos entraron a las clases.

**La clase estaba aburrida, MUY ABURRIDA, tanto que hizo que Ben se durmiera, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, Kai se fue a sentar con Cooper para proponerle algo.**

-Hola, Cooper-

-Kai, ¡hola!-

- oye, yo se que estas enamorado de Gwen, y sabes que ahora yo me enamore de Kevin-

-¿de verdad?-

-sí, bueno la cosa es, que te parece si me ayudas a poner en marcha mi plan para separarlos y que tú te quedes con Gwen-

-está bien...Dime como es-

**Kai engatuso a Cooper, para poder vengarse de Gwen, a Kai no está enamorada de Kevin…El plan es humillarla en el torneo de Karate, Kai sabe Karate, pero no sabe cuánto sabe Gwen.**

**En la guarida de Charm y Dark…**

-Sabes charmcaster, ¡LAS MUJERES NO SIRVEN PARA NADA!, por tu culpa, no pudimos quitarlo los poderes a Gwen-

-MI CULPA, los hombres son los que no sirven para nada, y sabes que, si me sigues tratando así…te devolveré TU FEO ROSTRO PARA SIEMPRE tengo más magia que tu, y lo sabes-

-No serias capaz-

-¡si lo seria!-

-entonces, vamos a crear otro plan-

**Darkstar se dejo vencer por la amenaza de Charm, charm estaba feliz, por su gran logro.**

**Nuestros héroes ya habían salido de clase, y Ben estaba hablando con Gwen, Elena y Kevin.**

-Gwen entonces ¿piensas participar en el torneo de karate?- Elena le preguntaba

-Mmm no lo sé…- Gwen estaba acariciándose el cabello –tu Ben ¿Vas a participar en el de futbol? –

-OBVIAMENTE QUE SI- Ben estaba entusiasmado

-Tennyson no de entusiasmes tanto- Kevin reía mientras Gwen le pegaba un puñetazo

-Elena, ¿tu vas a participar en alguno?- Gwen saco su celular por que le había llegado un mensaje

-no lo creo- Elena estaba con una carcajada algo silenciosa.

**Elena se estaba parando, pero llega Kai pasando por detrás de Gwen, con un refresco en la Mano.**

-Elena, ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a hacer practicar para el torneo de karate?- Kai derramo el vaso de refresco encima de Gwen –Oops, lo siento-

**Gwen estaba furiosa, tanto que se levanto y tomo a kai con rayos de mana y la tiro al suelo.**

-Sabes que Kai no te he hecho nada, para andar recibiendo refrescos en la cabeza- Gwen estaba muy tranquila no se le notaba el enojo, ni estaba haciendo el ridículo

**Kai permaneció en silencio, mientras Ben habla con Kevin.**

-Woow, Kai se excedió, mucho- Ben estaba riéndose

-Sí, y Gwen sabe cómo reaccionar…- Kevin estaba mirando a Kai como estaba de asustada.

**Gwen, soltó a Kai y se dio media vuelta y se alejo, pero Kai…**

-¿Así es como reaccionas? ¿Dejándome en el suelo, pensando que te tengo miedo? – Kai estaba parándose

**Gwen paro su caminata se dio una vuelta y tomo a Kai con los rayos de mana y la lanzo al árbol más cercano.**

-Déjame tranquila- Gwen esta vez sí se fue, a su habitación a darse un baño

**Y así después de eso ya 2 días habían pasado, Gwen no quiso entrar en el torneo de karate, y tampoco aguantaba más a Kai, Ben estaba sumamente enojado con Kai, y Kevin…estaba practicando futbol para el torneo. Por otro lado, Kai tenía su plan ya casi terminado…Bueno miércoles era el partido, y hoy era miércoles así que fueron a prepararse los chicos, mientras Gwen y Elena estaban esperando a que comenzara el partido. E iniciaron una conversación.**

-Sabes Elena que no aguanto más a Kai-

-te comprendo, puede llegar a ser insoportable-

-MUY INSORPORTABLE-

-Bueno Gwen, por otro lado… ¿Ben tiene novia?-

-Está saliendo con una chica llamada Julie, pero parece que se olvido de ella, por ti-

-¿Qué? Por mí-

-Si eso creo, sabes que Kai fue su primer amor a los 10 años, pero parece como se ha portado, ben se olvido de ella, tú fuiste a los 13 años, cuando el te ayudo a entrar en el equipo de futbol, y Julie, a los 15 años-

-Wow, mira está comenzando el partido-

**Y ahí las dos chicas se quedaron mirando el partido, ningún equipo había anotado, en 15 minutos…pero el juego fue interrumpido, por varios rayos color negro, y esos rayos no eran de nadie más que Darkstar.**

-¡Darkstar? – Ben y Kevin, estaban sorprendidos, y eran los únicos que se habían quedado en la cancha por que los demás salieron corriendo, y del público la mitad de estos también se fue.

**Gwen se paró de su asiento y salió corriendo hacia la cancha.**

-¿¡Donde esta Gwen!- Charmcaster pregunto saliendo de una cortina de humo, poniéndose al lado de Darkstar

-No creo que lo quieres saber, ES HORA DE SER HEROE- Ben se transforma en Frio –Frio-

**Kevin absorbió Roca y comenzó a pelear contra darkstar mientras, Ben contra charmcaster, y hablando de Gwen, ella llego a la cancha sin que nadie la notara y con su rayos de mana atrapo a Dark y Charm, y ella los tiro al suelo.**

-Por fin llegaste- Dijo Kevin en tono de jefe

-Si por fin llegue- Gwen se opuso al tono de jefe de su novio

-Si Gwen por fin llegaste- Charmcaster, la rodio con sus rayos, y la empujo a los asientos más cercanos.

-¡Gwen!- Ben y Kevin dijeron

**Charm aprovecho la oportunidad de que Gwen estaba inconsciente, y se acerco con Darkstar a quitarle sus poderes, lo cual dio frutos…**

-¡POR FIN TENEMOS LOS PODERES DE GWEN!- Darkstar y charmcaster desaparecieron…

-¡Gwen!- Kevin fue corriendo donde se encontraba su inconsciente novia

-¡Ben! ¿Qué le ocurrió a Gwen?- Elena estaba preocupada

-Le quitaron sus poderes- Ben mirando a Elena…

…

En este capítulo me demore como 2 semanas es que en colegio me dan mucha tarea :/ por eso, y lo trate de hacer largo

¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!


	7. Tratando de recuperar poderes

Ben 10 FA La escuela de verano, Tratando de recuperar poderes

**Ben estaba hablando con Elena sobre que necesitaban su ayuda para poder recuperar los poderes de Gwen, Mientras Kevin estaba al lado de su inconsciente novia.**

-Gwen, despierta- Kevin le agitaba los hombros –Gwen despierta-

-oh, eso me dolió- Gwen estaba mirando a Kevin

-se nota- Kevin estaba ayudando a pararse a Gwen

-mi tobillo, auch, me duele- Gwen apunto se cae, si no fuera porque Kevin alcanzo a tomarla

-¿pero puedes caminar, hacia la enfermería?- Kevin estaba sosteniendo a Gwen

-Si eso creo- Gwen se estaba tocando el tobillo

**Donde Charm y Dark**

-¡POR FIN! Tengo los poderes de Gwen- Charmcaster celebraba

-no será, ¿tenemos?- Darkstar decía

-o si claro, tenemos- charmcaster estaba dudosa

-¿Qué pasa?- Darkstar estaba acercándose a Charm

-La última vez que le quite los poderes a Gwen, me los pudo quitar, con otro hechizo- Charmcaster seguía pensando –no me acuerdo como era-

-no te preocupes, no nos encontrara- Darkstar estaba riendo

**En la enfermería…**

-Bueno gracias, enfermera- Gwen estaba tocándose el tobillo en la camilla, mientras entraba Kevin

-¿Y? – Kevin se estaba sentando al lado de su novia en la camilla

- torcedura, no tan grave, no podre hacer nada relacionado con gimnasia durante 2 semanas- Gwen estaba media triste

- que lastima, oye que te parece si te invito a comer unos helados, yo pago- Kevin estaba ayudando a bajar a Gwen de la camilla

-Está bien- Gwen lo beso en la mejilla

**Ben y Elena estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela, haber quien subía más arriba en la cuerda, por otro lado, Kai se había dado por vencida en el torneo de karate si no va a participar Gwen, no tenía gracia. Eso si Kai tenía en su mente hacer sufrir a Gwen con su novio…Bueno volviendo con Ben y Elena…**

-Ben admite que ya te vencí, logre llegar hacia la campanilla- Elena reía

-Está bien lo admito, pero ahora una carrera hacia tu habitación- Ben se puso a correr, y Elena lo siguió.

**Corrieron hacia la habitación y Ben gano, por que salió antes, pero bueno…**

-Bueno ben fue una buena competencia, me tengo que ir adiós- Elena lo besa en la mejilla, y entra su cuarto

-Adiós- Ben estaba sorprendido

**Ya se había hecho de noche, y Kevin fue a dejar a Gwen a su habitación.**

-Estuvo bueno el día, Gwen, sabes que, tengo un plan para que recuperes tus poderes- Kevin se apoyo en la puerta de la habitación

-¿enserio? Mi idea era atraerlos y ocupar el hechizo de la vez anterior

- Creo que pensamos igual, Gwen- Kevin tomo de los hombros a Gwen y la atrajo hacia él, y la beso, el beso duro mucho…

-Buenas noches- Gwen dejo de besar a Kevin y entro a la habitación

-Adiós- Kevin espero a que Gwen entrara para darse media vuelta e irse a su habitación

**Bueno, ya iba ser jueves, un día pesado, al menos para Elena y Gwen, Gwen no podía hacer atletismo, y Elena era mala en Estrategia en batalla, pero lo bueno que ya quedaba como 1 semana y media para salir…**

**Yaaa era jueves…todos ya estaban en la sala de clases…les tocaba **_**Historia de cómo se formo un plomero**_**, lo bueno es que el profesor falto…y todos se quedaron hablando y haciendo cosas al azar…y en una de ellas… kai la ocupo para sacar celos a Gwen.**

-Hey Kevin- Kai le dice a Kevin quien estaba hablando con Gwen, Ben y Elena

-Eh?- Kevin respondía, y Kai lo besó, el rápidamente no dejo que durara más de 2 segundos. Gwen se quedo en Shock, pero no dijo nada. –Oye, ¡¿tú que te crees? , kai, todos conocemos tu estrategia, no te resulta.-

-Si Kai, no te resulta- Ben siguió a Kevin, y más encima, Ben miro a Gwen, la cual tenía una botella de agua cerca…

-Hey KAI- Kai miro de donde provenía esa voz, y un chorro de agua le cayó encima -Eso te pasa, por meterte conmigo, y con mi novio- Toda la clase se mato de risa, y Kai quedo en completo ridículo…

**Y así quedo todo el día, todos se burlaban de Kai, y hablando de Cooper, Cooper ya no apareció en clase, nadie sabe por qué, Gwen estaba buscando a Kevin, el cual de pronto en el recreo desapareció.**

-¡Kevin!- Gwen le grito a su novio el cual estaba en una banca del campus, Buscando algo en su mochila

-Gwen, ¿Qué quieres, bonita?- Kevin estaba haciéndose el lindo con Gwen

-Necesito un favor- Gwen lo estaba abrazando por detrás

-Cualquier cosa por ti- Kevin seguía con su técnica

-Préstame tu insignia de plomero- Gwen puso los ojos

-¿La quieres, para poder decirle a tu abuelo sobre los poderes?- Kevin saco la insignia

-Creo que lo tenias pensado- Gwen tomo la insignia y la prendió, y comenzó a llamar a su abuelo

-Gwen, Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- El abuelo Max decía a Gwen

-De eso quería hablarte…me quede sin poderes- Gwen sonaba media triste

-Lo tenía pensado…Charmcaster y darkstar- El abuela max sonaba pensativo – puedes recuperar eso-

-¡¿Cómo!- Gwen y Kevin dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Hola Sr. Tennyson- Kevin estaba riéndose

- Bueno, ¿tienes los libros de hechizos que te pase?- Decía Max

-Si- Gwen decía

-Creo que quiere, que busques el hechizo de poder traer a alguien- Kevin se apoyo en el hombro de Gwen

-Eso mismo, espero haberte ayudado pero estoy ocupado, adiós, saludos a tu primo- el abuelo max corto

-Bueno tengo que ir a buscar el tal hechizo…no aguanto más sin poderes- Gwen le paso la insignia a Kevin y ambos se fueron juntos a clase, porque ya habían tocado la campanilla de fin de recreo.

**Después de una larga clase de atletismo aburrida… y varias clases más… Ya por fin era las 4:10! Y ya no mas clases! Durante el día!**

**Kevin le dijo a Ben sobre la cosa del plan estaban todos preparados…estaban en la cancha de la escuela…Gwen hizo el hechizo…pasaron 5 minutos…y…**

-¿Qué HAGO AQUÍ?- Charm se dio cuenta de que estaba Gwen y rápidamente la ataco, y la envolvió en rayos de energia

-REPERTOS MEO OPS MI- Gwen ocupo el mismo hechizo de la vez anterior, solo que para esta vez ocupo mucha fuerza tanta que cayó desmayada al suelo

-¡Gwen!- Ben fue haber como estaba su prima, mientras que ha charmcaster se la llevaban los guardias de la escuela…

**Después de 4 días de este gran suceso…faltaban solo 3 días para volver…Gwen estaba mejor, con sus poderes, Ben…estaba viendo la forma de a quien elegir…si a Elena o Julie… Y Kevin…Preocupado de su auto y de Gwen, los últimos días, no había clases…eran puras fiestas y clases de conversación y juegos**

Este capítulo me tomo tiempo terminarlo! Pero me quedo bien, eso creo c: pero bueno, este es el penúltimo…

¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PROX CAPI.!


	8. Los ultimos dias y la despedida

Ben 10 FA La escuela de verano, Los últimos días y la despedida

**Bueno faltaban 3 días para salir de la escuela de verano…Este día no había clases, el próximo era la fiesta de despedida, y el ultimo…todos se iban... Ben, Kevin, Elena y Gwen, estaban comiéndose algo mientras hablaban, todos tenían botellas de agua**

-Solo faltan 2 días más…- Ben decía medio triste

-Sí, solo 2 mas- Gwen también estaba media triste

-Pero aprendimos varias cosas- Kevin no estaba tan triste

-Si…varias cosas- Elena si estaba muy triste

-Oigan ¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo?- Ben se estaba tratando de animar el mismo, mientras destapaba la botella te agua

-¿Algo que?- Gwen preguntaba

- No sé, como…- Ben le tiro agua a Gwen- ¡ESTO!-

-Esto no te lo perdonare- Gwen destapo su botella de agua y con un rayo de mana atrapo a Ben y le mojo toda la cabeza.

- Que son infantiles ustedes dos- Elena reía, pero la risa le duro poco, por que Gwen la mojo con el resto de agua que quedaba –Se pasaron- Elena reía

**Kevin era el único que seguía seco, pero eso tampoco le duro mucho, todos habían parado, y miraron a Kevin…**

-No, no, no, no quiero que me mojen- Kevin se estaba parando de el asiento

-¿Sí Kevin?- Ben reía con Elena

-Si- Kevin estaba destapando su botella de agua

-Tendrás tu merecido- Ben seguía riendo, pero antes de que Kevin le lanzara agua a Ben, un chorro de agua le cayó encima de su cabeza, no era de nadie más que de Gwen.

-¡Gwen!- Kevin estaba impresionado, enojado y se estaba riendo

-¿Te gusto?- Gwen reía

-Me refresco- Kevin, Ben y Elena comenzaron a reír

**Y así siguieron todo el día…Pasándola bien…Kai no había aparecido en todo el día, según Gwen 'Ella anda más amigable' pero tampoco le cae de lo mejor que digamos, Bueno se había hecho de noche muy rápido…y todos nuestros héroes decidieron irse a dormir…**

**Por mientras en BellWood…**

**El abuelo Max estaba llamando a Julie Yamamoto.**

-Hola, Julie, soy el abuelo Max, el abuelo de Ben-

-¡Hola! Sr. Tennyson, ¿Qué necesita?-

-Mira Julie, mañana en la escuela de plomeros, va a ver un baile, y si te gustaría ir, para estar con Ben-

-Claro me encantaría, ¿es sorpresa?-

-Obviamente, bueno Julie te veo en el Sr. Malteadas a mañana a las 10:30-

-Está bien, adiós-

**Bueno Ben no sabía nada sobre que Julie iba a estar allá, bueno Ya faltaba un día para irse!, la fiesta era en 3 horas…Ben se despertó a las 1:43 PM y solo faltaban 3 horas!, así que se fue a bañar rápido, y busco su mejor ropa, la fiesta no era formal, eso era lo bueno…**

**En la fiesta.**

-¿Dónde estará Ben?- Gwen miraba su celular para ver qué hora era

-No sé, oye Kevin, Gwen, ¿quieren un refresco?- Elena les ofrecía

-Claro- Kevin y Gwen dijeron al mismo tiempo

**Elena fue a buscar los refrescos y Kevin con Gwen se quedaron solos esperando a que llegara Ben…**

-Kevin, después de esto, ¿Por fin iremos a playa?- Gwen reía bajo

-No lo sé Eh…-Kevin estaba dudoso –Tal vez…-

-Oh mira hay llego Ben- Gwen señalaba a su primo como entraba

-¿Qué te paso Ben?- Le preguntaba Kevin

-Me quede dormido- Ben reía

-Ben, Llegaste- Elena le estaba pasando los refrescos a Gwen y a Kevin

-Si por fin- Ben seguía riendo.

-Gwen, ¿Vamos a bailar?- Kevin le pedía a Gwen, algo que obvio iba a ser si, mientras comenzaba a sonar una canción llamada _What are you waiting for?- Lindsay Lohan… _

-Claro- Gwen se levanto y con Kevin se fueron a la pista a bailar, junto a más personas…

-Elena… ¿bailamos?- Ben le pedía nervioso a Elena

-Em.… ¡Claro!- Elena también estaba media nerviosa.

**Elena y Ben se pusieron a Bailar, Gwen y Kevin seguían…**

_**So you wanna change the world**_

_**what are you waiting for?**_

_**say you're gonna start right now**_

_**what are you waiting for?**_

_**it only takes one voice, so come on now and shout it out**_

_**give a little more, what are you waiting for?**_

-Me gusta la canción- Elena le decía a Ben

-Si…- Ben se estaba acercando a Elena apunto de besarse…pero eso fue interrumpido por una voz algo animada y desanimada…

-¡BEN!- Julie le gritaba desde la puerta

-¿Julie?- Gwen y Kevin pararon su baile para decir esto, y Elena con ben se separaron rápidamente

-¡Julie!- Ben estaba alterado, muy alterado

-Si soy Yo, parece que te fuiste a la escuela de verano, y te olvidaste de mi- Julie estaba roja de furia y de celos

-¡Julie!- Ben le grito a Julie, la cual salió corriendo de ese lugar media triste

**Ben salió corriendo tras Julie, Hasta que la encontró sentada en una banca…**

-Julie…déjame explicarte todo…Con Elena nos conocemos desde que teníamos 13…la he ayudado en mucho…me enamore de ella…por eso ahora te quiero decir…terminemos algo que nunca empezamos, lo siento- Ben estaba medio triste

-Ben, nunca pensé eso…sea cual sea la cosa…tienes mi apoyo- Julie no estaba tan triste

-Gracias- Ben la abrazo…

**Julie y Ben volvieron a la fiesta…Ben le presento Elena a Julie…Julie saludo a Gwen y Kevin, todo volvió a la normalidad, y todos siguieron en la fiesta…**

**Al día siguiente…**

**Julie se fue el mismo día de la fiesta…Kevin y Gwen ya estaban listos, solo faltaba Ben que estaba hablando con Elena…**

-La pase bien este verano-

-Si Ben…Yo También-

-Bueno…me tengo que ir-

-Fue un gusto volver a encontrarte- Elena tomo a Ben de las manos, y lo besó

-Te extrañare, Elena… ¡adiós!-

-¡Adiós!- Elena se quedo media triste durante ese día…

**Ben volvió al auto**

-¿Y la besaste?- Gwen le preguntaba a Ben

-No te importa- Ben estaba riéndose

-A los dos nos importa- Kevin le decía a Ben

-Saben que…les digo en el camino, vámonos-Ben se subió, después Gwen y Después Kevin…y comenzó a andar el auto…

_Fin_

**Hola!, bueno ya termine la historia…este capítulo estuvo medio sin imaginación…pero me las ingenie…bueno si quieres dejen reviews…yo me despido…ADIOS!**


End file.
